Nuestra Extraña Forma De Enamorarnos
by Sagae-Haruki-X3
Summary: miku y luka viven en mundos completamente diferentes, una es una loquisha de riendas sueltas que vive la vida al maximo, la otra es una chica muy ordenada y responsable, en resumen "chica modelo". mientras miku intenta parar los derrames nasales y locuras de luka, tu y yo nos reiremos al maximo XD (Miku x Luka con un leve Gumi x Lily)


Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, me encontraba en compañía de una de mis mejores amigas Mutsuda Lily es su nombre, con esta chica de cabello rubio alta y de ojos azules, muchos dicen que somos unos casos perdidos, unas loca o hasta pandilleras nos han dicho, pero vamos solo tenemos 19 años, estamos en todo nuestro derecho de joder un poco en esta vida antes de madurar ¿no?

Bueno, me encontraba aquí con Lily a una cuadra de la escuela preparatoria Vocaloid institud academy, una escuela preparatoria, no piensen mal del nombre no es una escuela para niños pijos, simple mente al director se le pego la gana de ponerle así pero bueno, estábamos esperando la salida de una amiga nuestra, su nombre es Gumi, Megpoid Gumi, la conocimos con un grupo de amigos pues a ella le gusta usar la patineta y un amigo nuestro le dijo que yo y Lily le podríamos enseñar…bah! Ni que fuera profesora!...bueno quitemos eso, ni siquiera me eh presentado, Megurine Luka, 19 años, alta, de cabello rosa pálido, ojos azules zafiro y tez blanca. Bueno estamos esperando a gumi pues…estamos aburridas y no tenemos que hacer.

-Mira luka! hay viene gumi!- grito Lily muy feliz

Yo solo me limite a sonreír mientras me ponía los lentes de sol negros y me recostaba en el pasto de ese pequeño muro en el que estábamos sentadas, Lily rápida mente se bajó del muro y se paró junto a él dejando una pequeña mancha de tierra en sus jean rojos.

Gumi estaba caminando tranquila mente por la calle de en frente, se encontraba bebiendo lo que seguro era uno de sus jugos raros de zanahoria.

-Oye Gumi! Al parecer el uniforme se te encoje poco a poco! En verdad se ven bien los beneficios que eso nos regala! –grito Lily desde nosotras nos encontrábamos.

-ahaha- reí ante eso mientras ponía un chupete en mi boca, Lily luego de escuchar mi risa se le ocurrió la brillante idea de silbarle luego de eso Rápidamente nos dimos cuenta de que gumi se había enfadado pues apretó el pequeño embace de jugo que tenía en la mano.

-Come mierda Mutsuda!- grito gumi molesta lanzando con una fuerza sobre humana el jugo en dirección a Lily el cual inmediata mente callo sobre su cabeza, yo solo me subí los lente para ver mejor a mi amiga –Luka! controla a tu perro!- me grito a lo cual solo me hizo sonreír y desviar mi mirada a gumi y lo que parecía una chica acompañándola.

-PUAG! Que asqueroso sabor- se quejó Lily toda pegajosa.

-Lily, quien es esa chica junto a gumi?- pregunte mirando a la chica

-Idiota- dijo gumi mirándonos enfadada.

-ella? No lo sé, pero si ella esta con gumi deben ser amigas de la escuela- dijo Lily quitándose la gorra roja y sacudiendo su cabello-

La chica me devolvió la mirada unos segundo, luego se sonrojo leve mente y me regalo una sonrisa tímida.

Rara vez en mi vida me pongo de esta manera, sentía que no había nada alrededor y que solo estaba aquella chica, de cabellos aquamarinos y de ojos de un color aqua al igual que el cabello y una tez blanca que parecía porcelana.

Sentía la cara caliente y mis ojos no se despegaban de los suyos, de alguna forma era…mágico

-oye, luka…te encuentras bien?...digo tu cara esta algo roja-…Lily hija de fruta! Que me lleva la que me lleva la que me está llevando! Pensé mientras veía a la idiota de mi amiga con ojos asesinos por joder el hermoso contacto visual…esperen…contacto visual…hicimos contacto visual! O por glob!

-si estoy bien…- le dije mirando de vuelta a la chica que al cruzar su mirada de nuevo con la mía se sonrojo y luego miro a otro lado…

-que chica más linda…- diablos…dije eso en voz alta?

Lily me miro con una cara gatuna pues, gumi y la chica estaban cruzando la calle casi a punto de llegar donde nosotras justo cuando yo dije eso, la chica se sonrojo a más no poder…

-dios luka! ahahaha no puedes ser tan estúpida ahahaha!- desgraciada, algún día acabare con ella, pinche Lily

Para salir de la incómoda situación, me puse mi gorra negra, las gafas y me recosté a los pies del árbol, para así ignorar a todas mientras platicaban…

Pero de todas maneras…la chica que esta con gumi es demasiado linda.

Me gustaría preguntarle su nombre…

Venga luka! eres tú! la ligona del grupo! La que se conseguía los números de todas las camareras y hasta los de la chica del autobús! Solo pregúntaselo y ya, tú puedes!

-Hey…tú la de coletas- dije subiéndome los lentes, la chica me miro y antes de dejarla responder agregue.

-supongo eres amigas de gumi…puedo saber tu nombre?- dije acercándome a ella

-miku, hatsune miku- me respondió ella con una sonrisa infantil y estirándome me la mano…con temor cogí su delicada mano y la estreche- megurine luka- me presente, luego de soltarle la mano ella sonrió sonrojada.

Oh si es enserio…que chica más mona.

Están mona… dios! Es tan linda que me va a dar diabetes! Asdfghjk contrólate luka, no vayas a saltarle encima a violarla como siempre haces…esto de yo es terrible.

-nee luka-san- dijo la chica con el nombre de miku.

-dime?- respondí relajada.

-cuántos años tienes?- oh! Quiere saber mie edad…esto pinta muy bien

-tengo 19, casi 20 y tú?- le sonreí y ella solo se sonrojo.

-tengo 16- me respondió…. Como un balde de agua fría eso me callo en sima. Alguien llamo a pedobear?... Megurine luka…terminaras en la cárcel a este paso…Maldita Lolicona de Mierda!

**Asdfghjk! Mi hermoso, nuevo fic *-* bueno este solo es el capítulo piloto :T pero igual cuenta como el primero e.e bueno espero les guste y les llame la atención seguir leyéndolo xd este será un MikuxLuka más GumixLily bastante ligero, mas nada que decir espero les guste nos vemos pronto! **

**Yo con voz de noticiero: Se advierte que este fic tendrá un lenguaje un poco explícito, unas cuantas apariciones de pedobear y mucho, mucho, humor negro (?) :v**

**Mi prima: Racista! –Me lanza un zapato-**

**Yo: -se va a llorar a un rincón por que el zapatazo le dolió- TTwTT**


End file.
